


Ladyfingers

by HGGoods



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: Anal Fingering, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods





	Ladyfingers

 

这不是他第一次这么做了，攥着对方的手腕，灵活而柔软的舌头把手指润湿。那不是一双可以随意移开视线的手，把没什么意义，随意堆砌的词都用来形容它也不算过分。没什么人——就连张九龄自己，和他搭档这么多年，在两个人没在一起之前——都不知道王九龙的手这么敏感，如果说是浑身上下最敏感的地方也不为过。当然他还没法肯定地这么说，毕竟要下结论，他得先全部测试过才有资格。近距离看着他的手，他不由地感叹这孩子真的是太白了，皮肤下的蓝色的血管清晰可见。他刚刚洗完澡，身上还有着一层未干透的水渍，泛白的地方白得发光，关节和指甲上是好看的粉色，上面残留着沐浴液的气味。他不总是这么做，但每次他抬起那双手，把他修长的手指含进嘴里，故意发出吮吸的水声，王九龙本来就因为性爱而发红的脸颊颜色变得更深了。他不知道是不是自己在给他口交的时候，这孩子也是这样一副毫不自知的表情。

周日晚上，下午才刚从外地剧场赶回来，洗完澡之后还没彻底擦干身体，王九龙一从浴室出来就被张九龄拽进了卧室。按着他的肩膀让他坐在床上，王九龙甚至没穿内裤，只裹着一条白色的浴巾，面对他师哥这一系列的行为还有点懵。

没来得及问怎么回事，他的手指就被张九龄含在了嘴里。很热，他能感觉到自己的手指在舌头和牙齿之间游动着，柔软的地方柔软，坚硬的地方坚硬。张九龄的舌尖轻轻地刮蹭着他指关节处的皮肤。这也是他不太愿意承认的事实，在不断地舔弄之下，他的下半身总会有些不适时的反应。这本不该被张九龄知道，他明白自己的师哥有多愿意开发他身体的极限，没错，就是这个张九龄，他的洁癖在床上或者说在王九龙身上的时候就会奇迹般地消失。

都是荷尔蒙在作祟，都是荷尔蒙。张九龄经常这么说。本来也就没什么解释，有些人疑惑为什么恋人愿意进行漫长的、黏糊糊的舌吻，为什么有人会愿意吮吸男人的阴茎和女人的阴蒂，因为这种行为让人感觉很好，就这么简单。

抓住他手腕的手并不算很用力，更像是急切地想让他别动而不是想控制住他故意使力。他们处在一个奇怪的平衡中，张九龄看起来是在强迫着他，实际上也是。但是他从未跨过那条线，他在试探，抬起来的双眼中既有着不容拒绝的坚定又有着一点撒娇意味的恳求。也许是那双深色的眼睛，又或许是他师哥不均匀的，有点混乱的呼吸，王九龙总是会放弃抵抗。

他感觉到自己平常爱出汗的地方已经渗出汗珠，湿乎乎的。他的左手也被唾液濡湿，羊脂玉节般的手指不小心压到了张九龄的舌根，吞咽反应让张九龄无法顺利地把口水咽下去，从嘴角流出来的液体便顺着他的拇指流向手腕，滴到床单上。

“老大，够、够了吧。”王九龙说，他左手的每一根手指上的每一寸皮肤都被舌头光顾过，就连手腕里面凸起的血管都被舌尖按压下去，感受着渐渐变快的脉搏。

全程张九龄都在观察着他的反应。他们四目相对的时间太长了以至于王九龙不得不撇过眼神去，发尖还滴着水，透明的水珠一颗颗砸在王九龙的肩窝上，从锁骨流到胸口。他低垂着双眼，呼吸越发得粗重，鼻尖也通红，就像是天然的玫瑰色石英，浅淡的，透亮的，上面聚集着细小而可爱的汗珠。

“每次你的手指进入潮湿又热的地方时，我都想让你想起我来。”张九龄说，把坐在床上的人围在腰上碍事的浴巾扯下来。虽然还没有完全硬起来，但是王九龙的阴茎已经开始有了反应，每次张九龄的捏住他被唾液弄得又湿又滑的手指时，它都会抽动一下。张九龄一边继续对王九龙的手指下手，一边缓慢但是有规律地开始揉搓着那根还未完全醒过来的性器。

王九龙还想明白张九龄这话的意思，就被潮水般的快感淹没了。

 

早上王九龙醒过来的时候，床头贴了张傻兮兮的便利贴，上面写了一行傻兮兮的字：今天临时赶场，明天回来。王九龙心想大周一赶什么场，结果一上微信群，竟然真的临时在外地多出一个晚场，这太阳打西边出来了？

白天几乎没做什么，这一杆子，那一杵子的，一天就过去了。中间他给张九龄发了几次微信，都没回音，他就想着可能是一时没看见，忙着呢，就再等等，一等就等到了晚上该上台了，他也没好意思去打扰演出。算好了下班时间，他这才拨通了张九龄的电话。

“喂。”就一个字，仿佛接起来的不是自己对象的电话似的，王九龙都快怀疑他是闭着眼睛接得电话了。

“演完了？”王九龙问。

“你谁啊？”

靠，他真的闭着眼睛接得电话啊。

“是你啊。”他那边估计看了一眼来电显示，“嗯，下班了。”

“怎么不回我微信？”

“没看见。”

这人从什么时候开始睁眼说瞎话了。

“现在在哪呢？”王九龙有些不爽。

“刚到宿舍。”张九龄说，从话筒里还真能听到开关门的声音，他笑，“怎么，想我了？”

“对，想你了。”王九龙也没遮遮掩掩，大方地承认，“不想你谁给你打电话。”

“你现在在干嘛？”那边好像又笑了一声，问。

“躺床上了，刷微博。”这个人笑个鬼啊。

“没做点别的？”

“做什么？”王九龙问。

“什么都行，就当作我躺在你身边。”张九龄说。

 

“怎么样？”

听着话筒那边的声音，王九龙根本无暇回答，手紧紧地攥着手机，感觉快要把手机捏碎了。什么怎么样，不怎么样。他半躺着，靠在柔软的皮质床头上，姿势尴尬，右手得握着手机跟张九龄通话，左手笨拙得和自己完全不配合的后穴入口做斗争。

“操。”他用气声咒骂着，“一根手指能勉强进去。”

那边丝毫没有安抚他的想法，反而扑哧一声爆笑出来。

“你他妈的笑什么？”王九龙泄气地抽出手指，对着电话吼了一嗓子，他不光脸颊通红，连眼角都红了几分，“你再笑我挂电话了。”

“好好，我不笑了，对不起，我不该笑。”张九龄清了清嗓子，认真道歉，“床头柜的抽屉里有润滑剂，你拿出来涂点。”

王九龙不知道嘟哝了点什么，伸手去把润滑剂翻出来，他在手指上挤了点，有些凉，有些油。涂着润滑剂的指尖刚碰到后面，入口的肌肉立刻因为突如其来的冰凉触感收缩着，他慢慢地在上面画着圈，试图放松着自己的肌肉，一起把两根手指往身体内部挤进去。

“平常我都能进去，几根手指不算什么。”张九龄冷静的声音传来，和他王九龙哆哆嗦嗦的声音形成了对比。

“别说了，闭嘴。”他下意识地屏气。

“都打电话了，你让我闭嘴那不是跟没打一样吗？”张九龄说，能听得出来他在克制自己的笑声，“要不我们视频也行。”

他这么说着，竟然真的发起了微信视频。王九龙把手机摔在床上，狠狠地按下了拒绝键。

他的双腿张开，弯曲着，脚尖踮起，为了能更好地用手指操着自己他抬起了腰，屁股甚至没接触到身下的床垫。平常两个人在床上时能看到对方是一回事，视频的时候他自己出现在屏幕上又是一回事，羞耻和兴奋同时向他袭来，如果张九龄再次播过来视频通话，他可不确定自己还会坚定地挂掉。

“感觉怎么样？”声音很低。

“别扭。”他如实回答，大概是流了太多汗，他有些口干。

“慢慢来。”张九龄循循善诱，“像我平时那样。”

他平时什么样？

在床上的时候，张九龄不总是温柔，也不总是简单粗暴。就像是他喜欢的赌博，总是在掷骰子，结果是什么可能连他自己也不知道。

“你还记得那次吗？”王九龙说，他渐渐找到了点诀窍，手指弯起来一点点撑开自己的身体，他抖得不行，连声音抖在发抖，胸中无名的感觉贯穿着他全身，他很惊讶自己竟然还能说话，“出差一个多月那次，我那时候觉得你可能要弄死我。”一声哑哑的嘶声，“操。”

那边半晌无声，“……我有点想你。”

刚才是谁在那幸灾乐祸来着。王九龙想。指甲不小心划到了敏感的内壁，他整个人都缩了起来，脚趾也因为过于强烈的感觉紧缩着。腻得发甜的嗓音传进话筒，张九龄的心口简直成了猫抓板，话筒里那一声声就像猫爪子刮在了他的心脏上。

“大楠，大楠，大楠……”

“嗯。”他懒懒地回应。大腿内侧的皮肤变得潮湿，凉飕飕的。

“你在想什么？”

“想你。”

“想我什么？”

“想你什么？”他重复了一遍，思考变得困难了。

“想我在舔着你的手指，又热，又湿。”他低声说，像是入骨的魔咒，“还记得我昨天说的吗？每次你的手指被包裹着，我想让你都想起我来。”

王九龙的阴茎硬到发疼，他腾不出手来照顾那个贴在腹部的那玩意，任凭最前面的小口出来的前液乱糟糟地流得到处都是。张九龄的声音很低，他得把手机贴在耳边才能听清。

“想起来了吗？”

一声哭腔。

“再进去一点，把关节埋进身体去。”

他照做了。挺拔修长的手指全部进入了自己的体内，这个姿势让他浑身酸痛，他抽出来一点，再操进去。敏感的手指和内壁碰撞着，摩擦着，已然是难耐至极，他闭上双眼竟真的感觉到张九龄的手就在他自己的性器上，滚烫，冰凉，潮湿，干燥，都是他的触感，都是他的掌心，都是他的老大，他的恋人。

“感觉到里面的凸起了吗？”他问。

喘息代替了回答。

他几乎能想象到王九龙的样子，眼圈发红，不自觉的哀求神色，让人既不忍欺负他又想欺负得更多。他现在真的希望自己就在他身边，可以吻吻他发红的眼角，湿润的嘴唇。

“你知道怎么做，是吧。”张九龄说。

回答他的只剩下快速的喘息声和他自己的名字。

高潮来得既迅速又猛烈，仿佛席卷一切的海啸，所见之物瞬间被淹没，化为乌有。张九龄刚准备说点什么，电话就被挂断了。显然不是不小心碰到的，因为他再次播过去的时候，对方已经关机了。

果然是太过分了吗？

他一只手隔着短裤捂着自己已经硬起来的阴茎，张九龄有些哭笑不得。他习惯性地用手捂住脸，无奈地笑了。他抓起手机想着给王九龙发条信息，想了半天竟不知道发些什么，就抱着试一试的心态再打了一个电话过去。

“你谁啊。”他说，声音带着故意挤出来的不耐烦，和一点未散的喘息，他学着张九龄刚才的口气，“哦，是你啊。怎么，想我了？”

“嗯。”张九龄笑，“想你了。”


End file.
